


How Maria Met Peggy

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, High School AU, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, meggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did Maria and Peggy meet?DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Hamilton, this is a very very short story, I'm just using it as an experiment to figure out how to post here.





	How Maria Met Peggy

It was the first day of Peggy's sophomore year at Barrett High. She was wearing a rainbow shirt, skinny jeans, and her curly brown hair was freshly cut, sitting right above her shoulders. She was bisexual, but still in the closet, but hoped that some people would get her point with the rainbow shirt.  
As she opened her locker for the first time, another girl, wearing a shirt that said 'It's true that boys have cooties, that's why I'm a lesbian.'  
She was the cutest thing! Long, curly brown hair, darker than her own, velvety brown eyes so dark she couldn't tell where the pupil was. And she was a lesbian! What luck!  
"Hi, I'm Maria Reynolds," the girl said, slamming her locker closed.  
"I'm Peggy Schuyler," Peggy responded, and they shook hands.  
"Are you from around here?" Maria asked. "I'm a transfer, and I was hoping you could show me around?"  
"Absolutely," said Peggy.  
As Peggy was showing her the study lounge, Maria cleared her throat.  
"That shirt... are you...?"  
"Yes. But so far you're the only one I've come out of the closet to," Peggy responded, smiling. God, she was cute.  
"Because I was wondering... ¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?"  
'No, ¡pero dolió cuando me enamoré de ti!"  
"Wow, you speak Spanish?" Maria asked, blushing.  
"Yup, and French."  
"You are so cute."  
"So are you."  
"This is the most cliche love at first sight scene ever."  
"Nah, it's only cliche when it's heterosexuals," Maria laughed.  
And that was how Peggy met the love of her life.


End file.
